The present invention relates to a camera of which the range finding direction is changeable, and more particularly relates to a camera of which the range finding direction is changeable and which can precisely indicate a range finding point in a viewfinder.
A range finding device is provided to a camera in order to find the range from the camera to a subject and adjust the focus of the lens. Since focus adjustment is conducted by placing a range finding point on a subject in order to find the range for the purpose of focal adjustment, subjects located in front of and behind the range finding point become out of focus.
Therefore, a camera is provided in which the range finding point (the target) can be changed by a photographer so that range finding of a predetermined subject can be conducted. The range finding system described above is called a moving target system.
In the case described above, the range finding point is changed by changing the direction of the range finding device. When the change of the range finding point is linked with the change of a target indication position displayed in a viewfinder, a photographer can easily operate the camera. For that reason, the viewfinder is provided with a plurality of target frames which are changed in accordance with the change of range finding point and which can be selected according to the range finding information. In the case of a range-finding-direction-changeable-camera having a zoom lens, if the moving target frame is set in accordance with a field angle of either telephotography or wide-angle-photography, the found range differs since the focal distances of telephotography and wide-angle-photography are different. Consequently, the indicating position of a moving target frame in a viewfinder differs from the range-finding-direction position of the range finding device. Especially when the moving target frame is set in accordance with the field angle of wide-angle-photography, the following problem is caused: in telephotography, the field angle is small, so that range finding is conducted outside the field angle.
Accordingly, in the case of a camera having a zoom lens, it is important that the position of an actual range finding point agrees with the indicating position of a moving target frame in a viewfinder.
Due to the circumstances described above, the present invention has been accomplished. A primary object of the present invention is to provide a range-finding-direction-changable-camera in which the indicating position of a moving target frame in a viewfinder agrees with the range finding direction position of a range finding device, so that the change of a range finding point can be prevented by changing the focal distance.